The Shadow Pendant
by megzarie
Summary: a girl from our world finds herself in hyrule with a strangely overly powered necklace. Can she kill Gannondorf with the help of our favorite Hero? possibly! possible linkxOC, LinkxMidna ?Possible character death.
1. A New Beggining

It had been two and a half years since Link saved the beautiful land Hyrule from the "Twilight Incident" as some people called it. Link, who was sitting next to the Ordon spring, was daydreaming about the events that transpired during those months. "Has it really been two years?" he asked himself thoughtfully. Before he could further dwell on the matter, Fado came running as fast as he could while covering up a serious looking injury.

"What happened?" Link asked, surprised that his boss was injured. "Link! You gotta to help me! I've been trying to herd the goats, but they wont listen to me! One even tried to kill me!" Fado said after gesturing to his wound. "This is serious! This isn't normal. Stay here and wash yourself in the spring. I'll take care of this" Link assured him. Link pulled out his horse call, and played the song that Epona loved so much. When he finished, Epona galloped towards him. She stopped and Link jumped onto his beloved horse.

~Meanwhile~

Tilly had finally finished all her chores. Now she could finally play on her Wii. Tilly opened a small cabinet full of games and searched for the game she had been dying to play: The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Although she had already beaten the game once, she had already started a new file, and was already almost finished with the most annoying temple in the game: the Lakebed Temple. Tilly sat down down and started to play her favorite game (Next to Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask of course). After saving Midna once again she saved and turned off the game. He turned to see that her younger brother, Neil, was glaring at her.

"Why can't you play a two player game for once?" he whined. "I might play with you tomorrow. I'm going to my friends house to watch New Moon with them and I need to get ready" Tilly replied. "Wait! I thought you hated the Twilight saga?" Neil asked "I do and I don't" she said firmly. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "I like the story but a lot of things about it are annoying. I hate Bella and fact that Edward sparkles_ in the sunlight _rather than disintegrating like most vampires do just pisses me off!" she said. "I know what you mean. My friend told me that Edward is really a fairy because only fairies are supposed to sparkle!" at that both Tilly and Neil laughed so hard that they were rolling on the floor

After gaining back her composure, she went to the bathroom and straightened her brown hair, carefully making sure that her side swept bangs didn't look too frizzy. She lightly put some makeup on her face that complemented her olive skin. After she finished getting ready she put on her favorite pair of flats, and rushed out side. When she got out however, she noticed a strange portal front on the front lawn of her house. She couldn't help but slowly walk towards it. As she stared into it, she got closer to the gleaming doorway to another world. She hesitated but she somehow tripped on a conveniently placed rock and fell into the mysterious portal. Tilly looked around her to find that she was falling through a blue sky…

**A/n:**

**Yay! Hooray for cliffhangers! Anyway this is my first chapter story on Fanfiction so be mindful if you're going to criticize me. Criticism is welcomed as well as flames as long as they are well done. The story will eventually change into first person point of view. The point of view may change each chapter but not every time. They may also change back into third person pov, but don't worry in case you get confused ill indicate the pov at the beginning of each chapter. Also, please don't expect me to do any disclaimers since nobody can make moneys off of writing fanfics and if Nintendo decides to sue me for whatever reason, I'm going to kill somebody. Also don't expect me to update every day because I have a life thank-you-very-much… but I digress, I will most likely be updating during my school vacations when I have nothing else to do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Skydiver

Tilly closed her eyes as was quickly losing consciousness. Before she finally landed, she already was knocked out. She finally landed onto the cold, hard ground minutes later. Little did she know that she landed in the small village of Ordon. Of course Tilly didn't go unnoticed, especially when it's not an everyday occurrence when someone falls out of the sky, and especially when the whole freaking village was outside. Skydiving was never invented in Hyrule (since aircraft of any kind hasn't been invented either), so it didn't help the villagers out much in creating a theory as to why there was some random girl falling out from the sky. Everyone surrounded the new motionless body. Rusl took out his sword out for satey reason, while the children went to take a closer look at the stranger. Talo even touched Tilly's arm. Ilia and Uli entered the crowd when Talo began to poke at the girl's body. Illia proceded to to walk towards the body and checked Tilly's pulse.

"She's still alive! But only barely… " Ilia exclaimed. "What? How is that possible? Shouldn't a fall from that height kill her?"Uli exclaimed surprised that the girl was somehow still alive. "I'm not sure Uli…" Ilia said softly "…"Uli was drawing a complete blank in her mind.

Just then, Link and Epona arrived. They had just finished herding the "killer" goats. The first thing they saw of course was the crowd of people circling something. Link entered the crowd to see what was going on. He the next thing, or person rather, he saw was Tilly. Link look straight into Ilia's eyes and asked," Who is she?" "I don't know… Link… I know this may sound crazy, but we all saw her fall from the sky… and she's still alive!" Ilia exclaimed nervously. "…" Link became silent for a moment. "Link?" she asked quietly. " Yes?" he asked. "… Do you happen to have any Red Potion on you by any chance?" " Nope. I ran out a few days ago when I fell off Epona and broke half the bones that I had I my body. I'll take her to the spring with me. She heal quicker anyways," Link said slightly mumbling. Ilia nodded as Link lifted the strange girl onto his horse.

Link was planning to go to the Ordon spring to heal himself and Epona from the multiple injuries they got from the murderous goats. What he didn't plan on, was picking up a stranger along with him. When they finally arrived, he placed Tilly into the shallow waters of Ordon spring. The recovery Fairies relased their tears onto Tilly and her various broken bones, bruises and cuts. They healed Link and Epona as was well. I took them longer to heal Tilly, so Link went to get a proper look at her. "She is kind of pretty. She reminds me of Zelda and Midna," he thought to himself. Moment's later; the girl woke up moaning and groaning in pain and spoke, "Uh… What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" "I'm Link. We're in the Ordon spring near the Ordon Village. Um… everyone here saw you fall from the sky…" said Link " really?" she asked in disbelief. " Yep. Um… I don't believe I've caught your name yet?" " I guess not. My name is Tilly. Nice to meet you I guess…" she said with a look of pain in eyes as she attempted to get up on her own…

**A/n**

**Sorry about the story deleting I didn't realize you could replace the last chapter with the edited version of it w/o deleting it so umm… Hooray for screw-ups! Hope you enjoyed the new and improved first chapter of this story! I also hope you enjoyed this chappie as well. Question of the day: should Link end up with Tilly? Or should he finally get together with Midna? That is all for now so toodleloo!**


	3. Ordona

'Where is my stuff?" Tilly asked. "Oh! I put in my house just in case. Why?" Link asked curiously. "Oh… it's just that I always take my messenger bag with me when I go places. I always have it with me," Tilly said, still wincing in pain. She walked up to Epona. Epona was the most beautiful horse she has ever seen that's when it hit her… she was truly in the Zelda universe. Too bad it looked like she wasn't going home anytime soon… now Tilly understood how Dorothy felt when she "wasn't in Kansas anymore" (Except that instead, she lived in sunny California in a small town). Tilly mentally laughed in her head when she thought this.

As Tilly intently stared at Epona, Link finally said to Tilly, "I see that you like Epona here? She seems to like you as well…" "She's so beautiful! I have never seen a horse like her!" she exclaimed. "I am glad you like her… because you're going to ride her with me whether you like or not!" Link said semi-jokingly.

Both teens laughed like they best buddies… like they knew each other since they were young children. Link was about to help Tilly onto his trusty horse when a voice called out them.

"**Wait… come here,"** the voice said. " Huh?" Tilly asked as she perked up her head. Light began to materialize into the form a goat and it spoke again, "**O brave youths… I'm afraid Hyrule will fall to evil once more.**" The great Light Spirit turned it head towards Tilly as if though he was about to talk to her," **Gannodorf will return to Hyrule once more. However, only the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses and the Messenger of the Twili can defeat him**". Tilly raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to say," **Tilly you're not your former self… you have awakened as The Great Messenger when you arrived here. Look at yourself…**"

Tilly looked at herself using the water's reflection only to find that she was wearing different clothes then she had on before. She now wore a deep green dress that was slit up to the mid-thigh on both sides, instead of the blue sundress she had on earlier. She wore a pair of nude colored leggings under the dress and she also had on: a belt with pouches that was to be worn around the waist, knee high brown leather boots with elevated heels, and the only thing that she had on that was part of her original outfit, which was gold necklace with a deep purple stone pendant. Curiously enough, it was sort of pulsating and glowing, which it never did before. As she began to wonder why her necklace was doing… er… well, whatever the heck it was doing, her ears began to itch. As she began to scratch it, she noticed something was different about her ear. She look at herself again to see that she Hylian ears!

Normally, she would've screamed or uttered fowl language, but the presence of the Light Spirit somehow calmed her down.

Though she played Twilight Princess before she forgot the name of the Spirit talking to her (most likely because she was having a brain fart...). " Excuse me but, what is your name?" Tilly asked sheepishly. " **I am Ordona. I'm the guardian of this province…**" Ordona answered. That when she remembered everything, including Ordona and the Light Spirits…

**A/N**

**Thanks again for reading my newest chapter! And Yes I know how to make an awesome entrance… maybe because im a drama student in highschool. I might even make Tilly a Drama Nerd. I mean you can only write about what you know about right? So please don't scream" OMG! MARY SUE! MARY SUE!" because honestly I think anyone in real life could be a Mary Sue or Gary Stu if you really think about it. Anyone like my retarded Wizard of Oz reference? In many chapters ill be making random referances most of which are very obvious, so im goning to give an honorable metion to anyone who guesses them correctly. Anyway, p3ace!**


	4. The Messenger

Tilly looked at Ordona, then at Link, then back at Ordona. " So lets have recap here: you want me and Link to kill a guy who is not only is trying to take over the world, but was also supposed to be dead?" Tilly asked, surprised that someone would even suggest that she was able to kill the main antagonist in the Zelda series. " **I'm afraid so, Young Messenger to the Twili**." Ordona said gravely. "How am I supposed to do that?" Tilly asked in disbelief. "**You have several powers and the Shadow Pendant that will help the both of you defeat the Dark Lord. I don't know much about Twili artifacts, but Legends do say it can let The Twili Messenger communicate with the Twili Leader, create portals to the Twili Realm, and imbue the Keeper of the Shadow Pendant with enough power to take on an entire army**," Ordona replied. "How big?" Tilly asked still skeptical about everything. "**An army big enough for an invasion**" Ordon replied "oh… that's cool, I guess…" said Tilly absently. " **I must say that I cannot teach you how use your powers, but the Queen of Hyrule might know a thing or two about it. Go to Hyrule Castle**," said Ordona. "Ok." She said as she nodded.

That is when the Light Spirit dissolved and was gone before anyone else could say anything else.

Tilly was still unsettled bout everything. Tilly then looked at her reflection and said to Link," Last time I saw myself, I definitely had rounded ears." He raised an eyebrow at her and said," Really? You look like you were born Hylian like I was. That's odd… but I guess that everything about you so far is kind of strange," Link said surprised at her comment. " If you say so… I still cannot believe that I'm am delivery person with enough power to stop an invasion force!" She said a bit jokingly. " Yeah… Who would've guessed?" Link said starting to laugh. "Well I didn't…" She said as her was trailing off.

They noticed dark it becoming and Link said," It's getting late. We have to go to bed soon. Oh, and you are sleeping at my house tonight… just in case you're wondering," He said. " I guess that's ok. I wonder what's for dinner," Tilly said as her stomach growled. "Well, I'm supposed to eat at Ilia's house tonight. I don't think she and her father would mind if I brought you with me." Link said thoughtfully. "I won't mind if as long it's ok with them. I mean we should ask them first you know?" Tilly said not wanting to barge in their demanding food. "Ok. I'll do that for you," said Link.

Link helped Tilly onto Epona and then he jumped on. He went towards the direction of Ordon village. When they finally arrived at Ilia's house, the children who just happened to be there at the time, pretty much mobbed Tilly. They asked her questions like "Who are you?" or "Where are you from?" or " How old are you?" and well… you get the idea. She answered most questions, but some of her answers were vague, due to the fact that she didn't blurt out the fact that she came from a different world and stuff like that. Tilly politely excused herself from the children. Tilly waited as Link knocked on the door. A large man answered the door. Tilly knew this man was Mayor Bo, but she pretended that she didn't know who he was. As, far as Tilly knew, if these people, including Link, found out how much she really knew, She knew that there would be trouble. When Link explained everything to Mayor Bo, the mayor made a comment on how he didn't expect Tilly to recover so quickly. He also said that he would be delighted to have her eat dinner with them. Tilly knew the whole table conversation would involve questions similar to the ones the children asked her. How will she answer all these questions without giving away too much?

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I seriously hated trying write it and I worked very hard on this. This chapter was specifically designed to help set up the plot** **in this story. I guess this is the part where beg the readers to read and review, but since you are already reading this story AND I find it kinda pointless to ask them to review since they may or may not review regardless of whether the author asks them to, I won't. I believe that readers should review only if they want to. This is Megzarie signing out!**


	5. Dinner at Ilia's

Link and Tilly entered the home and Tilly introduced herself to Mayor Bo and Bo did the same. She then excused herself to explore the house a little bit. Tilly looked around house till she saw the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw a girl about her age, cooking stew. The girl turned around and Tilly standing there.

"Oh! You're that girl that fell from the sky! I'm glad you're ok! I didn't expect you to be up and about so soon. Last time I saw you were almost… well… dead," The girl said. " Falling from the sky can do that to you I suppose," Tilly mumbled. "So… um… what's your name?" "I'm Tilly. And you must be Ilia right?" Tilly inquired. " Yes, but how did you know?" Ilia asked. "Oh. Link told me a little bit about you. He said you are his best friend and a great cook," Tilly replied. "Really?" Ilia asked. "Yup" Tilly said emphasizing the "P" at the end. Link walked in just as Tilly finished saying "Yup" and asked, "Hey is dinner almost ready?" "Just about done!" Ilia replied. "Great! I'm so hungry I could eat an octorock!" said Link enthusiastically.

After Link left the kitchen, Ilia fished cooking the stew and Tilly helped serve the food. When everyone sat down and ate, a conversation began. Within about twenty minuets, the topic turned into something Tilly hoping wouldn't happen: they were asking questions about herself. "So how old are you?" Bo asked. "I'm sixteen, sir. I'll be seventeen in three months," she sheepishly replied. "You're almost as old as my daughter. She just turned seventeen," the Mayor said proudly. "Congratulations!" she said, desperately trying to turn the conversation around in her favor. Unfortunately, Tilly's efforts were in vain. Because soon enough they asked her," Where are you from?" "Well um… I rather not talk about that right now."

Eventually the mayor made an offer saying, "Hey! Would you like to stay the night with us?" " Thanks for the offer, but Link already offered for me to stay the night his house tonight." She answered quickly. "Oh. That's too bad then." Sighed the mayor. "Hey Link, why are you staring at Tilly?' Ilia asked. Link who was most likely was just staring into space came back into reality and said "Huh? What?'"

That when he realized that he was looking straight at Tilly.

**A/N**

**Sorry bout this chapter being waaaaaaaaay shorter than usual, but the again all my chapters look way shorter on fanfiction than I does on word or on paper. I have prewritten up to 22 chapters in pencil first so of course they are short looking. Also guess the obvious reference in the chapter and you'll get an honorable mention in the next chapter.**


	6. Sleepover at Link's

"Good night!" Ilia said, as she waved good-bye. "You too!" Tilly exclaimed. Though she felt Ilia and the Mayor were both a bit too prodding in their questions, Tilly knew they were only trying to be nice. " Be careful… the way Link stares at you… maybe he likes you?" Ilia asked. "Nah… we've only just met! That's ridiculous! Maybe he's spacey like my brother," Tilly replied. "Whatever. If you want to be in denial then fine by me! See you tomorrow." Ilia said shrugging her shoulders.

Tilly jumped onto Epona where Link was waiting. As she rode Epona, she began to plot schemes in which Link would be the victim. The she remembered the magic marker she had in her bag. "When Link falls asleep, I will go in for the kill," she thought to herself. Normally she would think of better pranks, but it would have to do for now.

When Link let inside his tree house, she put her bag on an old couch. She then took out her IPod out. It only had about one hundred twenty songs on it but she didn't care. She put her IPod on shuffle. It began to play the song Alejandro by Lady Gaga. "One of the more descent songs she's made," Tilly thought. She looked and saw Link staring at the contraption in her hand. Link was shocked. He looked at the fancy looking gadget, then Tilly, then at the IPod, then at Tilly again and said'" What the Hell is that thing?" "Oh this? It's an IPod. You can listen to music with it. Want to listen?" Asked Tilly. "Um… sure I guess…" Link said. Tilly then took out one of her earbuds and gave one to Link and said, "Here. Put this in your ear," Tilly instructed him. He put the earbud in his ear, and the sounds of the music filled him up with a strange kind of glee. He even started to dance a little bit. Tilly gigged at the sight of Link dancing.

After awhile, he stopped and asked if she wanted to sleep on the bed and said that he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. Tilly declined his offer, saying it was okay if she slept on the couch. Link brought some pillows and a blanket and put them onto the couch. He then went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Tilly then waited about twenty minuets so Link could fall into a deep sleep. She then began her assault. First, she drew circular eyeglasses on Link's eyes. Then she drew a mustache and triangular goatee. Finally, for the grand finale, she wrote "TILLY WUZ HERE" in giant letters on his forehead while silently giggling. She then took a picture of him with her digital camera, and another with her cell phone. She saved the picture she took with her phone and made it her wallpaper. She slowly crept to the couch, giggling and smiling as she went to bed on the couch. Tilly slowly fell asleep and begun to dream.

Tilly began dreaming that was inside what appeared to be a palace. Tilly recognized it as the Palace of Twilight. She looked around some more. Judging by the huge throne she realized she was in the throne room. A beautiful Twili lady walked in and sat on the throne. Tilly recognized the lady to be Midna the Twilight Queen. The Queen looked at Tilly and spoke, "I've been waiting for you." "Why am I here?" Tilly asked. "I need your help. For years, Gannondorf could only sealed away, but now there is someone who is destined to be able to kill him once and for all… _you" _

**(A/N)**

**Yay! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I mean I got to torture Link for a bit and a kind of shocking revelation for Tilly. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Since im on summer break now (EEEk! I'm going to be a senior next school year!) So I'll be updating more often, but not every day because I have Spanish classes to take this summer as well. Also, since nobody got the reference correct, the reference in the last chapter was to the Zelda Cd-I games (the worst Zelda games in history. I don't even consider them cannon to the Zelda series… O.o) **

**P3ace, Megzarie**


	7. Destiny

Tilly looked at Midna in disbelief. Surely, Midna didn't expect someone as inexperienced as Tilly to kill a man who was practically immortal? Apparently that was exactly what the Queen expected. Hyrule/Twilight tradition? Maybe.

"You're asking the wrong person. Link is the person you need, not me," Tilly exclaimed in disbelief. "Tilly you have to do it. You have to do it because: A) I ordered you to. And B), Link can't kill him. He can only seal Gannondorf away. C), That necklace your wearing the most powerful Twli artifact next the Fused Shadows," Midna said irritated by Tilly's attempt to shirk her duties to the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. "Yeah, and if a blue moon occurs on Friday the Thirteenth and all the freaking planets are aligned, then maybe, just MAYBE, I'll be able to kill Gannondork for you," Tilly said sarcastically.

Tilly looked down at her necklace and saw that it was pulsating again. Tilly looked at Midna again. Midna smiled again in a way that was mischievous, but in a way that only Midna could do it. "You want to know how to use it do you? You want to know why why it keeps on glowing like that?" Midna asked smirkingly. "Umm… I guess…" Tilly answered awkwardly. "The reason the Shadow Pendant keeps glowing like that is simple: While you're in the Twilight Realm, its power becomes more powerful then ever. In the Light Realm you can get the same amount of power, but only during the Hour of Twilight when the both realms touch each other," Midna said. "Oh that's so cool!" Tilly said in awe. "Indeed. Hmm… I'm running out time… I think I'll just teach you how to use and make warp portals. I'll give you more lessons later" The Twili Queen said thoughtfully.

"Now watch me,"Midna instructed as she walked over to a spot in the room. She then zapped the floor with her magic a created a portal on the foor. Tilly copied her, but nothing happened. "You must feel the energy flow through your body and release it," Midna told Tilly. Tilly did as she was told. On the second try the spell fizzled. On the third attempt she created a portal, but it quickly disappeared. It wasn't until the fourth try that Tilly created a fully functioning portal. She felt something. She felt as though the Pendant was guiding her every move. Without Midna having to instruct Tilly, she stepped into the portal and teleported to Midna's portal. Midna smiled her famous "Midna" smile and said," Nice work there. I didn't even have to tell use it. There are many pre-made portals in Hyrule you can use in your journeys to kill Ganondorf, but you'll never know when youll need to create your own. When the time comes again, I'll teach you some more basic magic."

Soon afterwards, Midna, the Palace, and the view the Twilight sky through windows all faded away. Tily was awake again. She wrapped her blanket around herself and walked outside. Tilly found a place where nobody would see anything she might put there. She took in the energy (It was much harder to achieve since it was morning,) and released it just like I the dream. The portal appeared and the she smiled.

**A/n:**

**Ah… yes… Tilly finally learns to use one of her many abilities. Omg! That reminds me! Link will be waking up next chapter. The reaction of his is going to be priceless! I am sooooo evil! *****insert evil laugh here***** lol I hope you like this chapter because im feeling evil today ;D **

**Peace and hair grease (ewe… greasy hair!), megzarie ;D**


	8. Embarrassed

Tilly went to the river to bathe herself. Luckily, she had a swimsuit in her bag from a beach party she had gone to two days ago. She jumped into the river and swam to its source, which was not too far from the village. When she got there, she swam to a nearby riverbank to rest. A few minuets later, she jumped back in the river again. For the heck of it, she did some under water back flips and front flips. When she finally became tired, she begun to tread water and she began to wonder if Link was awake…

~Meanwhile…~

Link woke after having the same dream he had every night… It was about the day Midna broke the Mirror of Twilight and left him forever. He loved her. When he first met Tilly, he noticed how similar Tilly's personality was to Midna. The thought made him shiver. He looked outside. It was about eight o'clock in the morning. He climbed out of his tree house and saw Beth, Malo, Talo, and Colin outside running towards him. When the children saw his face they gasped. Talo then burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing at me?" Link asked. "Have you seen your face?" Talo asked while laughing hysterically. "Here use this," Beth said as she handed Link a hand mirror.

When Link saw his face he freaked out. Not only did he have a fake mustache, pointy beard, and a dorky pair of glasses drawn allover his face, the perpetrator was bold enough to write her name on his forehead. At this point you could hear Link growling out of anger (much like what wolf does), and you could see the figurative steam coming out of his ears. Determined to find Tilly, who apparently victimized him in his sleep, Link set out to find her and set things straight. He had never felt so… what's the word… _embarrassed_. As soon as he entered the main part of the village, his hylian ears picked a faint splashing sound. It wasn't desperate splashing sound, but a more playful splashing sound. He followed the source of the splashing noise, to find Tilly who was doing more underwater back flips. When she resurfaced, Link said or rather yelled, "What the Hell did you do to my face?" Tilly laughed and said, " Don't worry the ink washes off with water. I'm sorry about that… I forgot to tell you that every time I sleepover at a friend's house for the first time, I prank them. Besides, you have had it easy… my other friends had it worse. Ah yes… good times… good times." Link looked away for a moment and saw something slowly floating down stream…"Hey what's that floating down the river?" he asked. "Oh shiiiiit…" was her only answer. The object that was floating down the river was to her horror, her bikini top. That meant only one thing… she was topless! She swam towards it and retrieved the top. She returned to shore and attempted to tie her bikini top back on. When she finished fixing her swimsuit malfunction, she looked up and saw Link looking at her funny. She flashed him a fake smile, and walked up to him. Link seem relived, thinking that he escaped the possible fury of a lady who he had caught having a wardrobe malfunction. Of course this was all a trick. When she got close enough, she slapped him right in the face. Funnily enough, Tilly was the first girl to slap him. Despite the fact Midna insulted him a lot and was coming close to slapping him before, she had never done it. If Ilia weren't so patient with every time he treated his horse roughly, she would've slapped him a long time ago. Tilly was somehow different. Tilly and Link both began to blush. Both were completely and utterly embarrassed. After Tilly had dried herself off and Link had washed his face off with no trace of marker on it, the both walked back to his house. The whole trip consisted of silence since neither of them wanted to talk about the events that had happened down by the river.

**A/N:**

**Yay! More shenanigans for our favorite duo! Before you try to kill me for the cursing and the mild nudity in this chapter, may I remind you that this story is rated "T" for a reason and that most chapters with cursing in them usually only have a minuet amount of cussing. There is one chapter that will swear more than I would usually allow, but if you were stuck in that particular situation you might be doing the same thing. ^_^ hahahaha… lol… and those who are action fans there is a fight scene coming up next chapter, so get ready!**

**Peace out for now, megzarie signing out!**


	9. Preperations and King Bublin

(Tilly's POV)

I changed back into my messenger clothes. I climbed out of Link's house. I knew that he and I had a lot to do before we leave. Link had to finish his job as the town ranch-hand, which left me to do most of the packing. I went to the general store to buy some food we could eat on our way to Castle Town with the few rupees Link had given me. At least he'd given me some money for this. I had no rupees of my own since I only had dollar bills on me. I had ten dollars and fifty-six cents to be exact. I went inside the shop and bought a small bundle of food and two red potions for the journey. Technically, I could possibly just warp us there, but I'd rather not risk something unpleasant happening if something were to go wrong. As I walked out and closed the shop door, my newly Hylian ears picked up some noises coming from behind me. I turned around and saw King Bulblin on his stupid boar thingy staring at me. He picked me up by the throat and laughed. I struggled to the best of my ability, but with no avail. King Bulblin then said to me, "Silly little girl… do you really think you can escape my grasp? I don't really know why Gannondorf wants you… you seem weak." "Weak? I'll s-show you weak!" I said enraged as I was gasping for air. No one insults me and gets away with it! The Shadow Pendant began to glow and its energy coursing through my every vein. With all that energy inside me it had nowhere to go but out. I don't know how exactly I did it but I released all my energy to create a small, but powerful shock wave that knocked him off his boar and forced him to let go of me. I then stood up and I somehow conjured a fricken fireball that began to float in my hands. King Bulblin stood there amazed at what he was seeing "How… can… such a small girl like you cause… so much trouble?" he asked me. "Hey I may be only five foot three, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" I yelled. I blasted my fireball at him, but missed. King Bulblin attempted to swing his axe at me but I somehow dodged the attack. A few moments into the battle made me realize that I couldn't fight this guy alone… I needed some help… I needed Link. I decided to make a run for it. I began to run as fast as I could to where the ranch was. As I was running, I felt the Pendant feeding me more energy. King Bulblin wasn't too far behind as he was chasing while riding his boar. The powerful energy inside me was released to create a force field-type- thingy that surrounded me. The Bulblin king then tried to land a blow on me with his axe, but the barrier that surrounded me protected me. When I finally got to the ranch I screamed, "Link! I know you are busy, but could you I don't know…. Help me?" Link then got off of his horse and knocked King Bulblin off his boar. Link pulled out his sword ready for anything. More power started to surge through my body and formed more fireballs in my hands. I then realized that if this was like any other Zelda game I've ever played, then this guy had a weakness. After observing him I found that the dumb brute had left his backside open for attack. I mentally laughed at K.B (King Bulblin for short) for being so stupid. I aimed my fireballs at his back, not missing my target. Link saw what I was trying to do and he did a helm splitter-back slice combo on K.B. I tried to charge up more power for more fireballs, but I got one huge one instead. Once Link was out of the way, I fired my fireball at K.B. It landed on K.B's back weakening him greatly. It had drained almost all of my strength. I fell onto my knees, and I was on the verge of collapsing completely onto ground. With last bit of energy I had I saw Link defeating him with hi back slice technique. It seemed clear to me that K.B wasn't dead. In fact, he got up and took off. To where, I don't know, nor did even care. My last bit of strength gave out when Link turned around and gave me a worried look. I then finally collapsed onto the cold, yet soft, ground.

**A/N:**

**Thanks again for reading my story so far and stuff! So what did you guys think of my battle scene? I loved writing this chapter so some feedback would be nice. Just remember that all of you guys are sexy ;D lol!**

**Peace! Megzarie signing out!**


	10. Dazed

(Link's POV)

Fighting K.B was odd, I suppose. I was a bit surprised that he would turn up like this. I turned around to see my newest friend collapsing onto the ground from exhaustion. She was smart for giving K.B some distance, since she didn't have any close range weapons, nor did she have a shield. As Tilly collapsed, my mouth was wide open at first, then came the shock, then came concern.

I picked her up and carried her to Ilia's house. I managed to knock on Ilia's door. When Ilia opened the door, and boy was she surprised! She gasped and in the background, you could hear somebody slamming the keys of an organ creating a dramatic effect. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that guys! I had lost my balance and my hands touched the keys to regain my balance back," Said Mayor Bo. I shuddered at the thought of that organ. Mayor got the organ as a gift from a very old man. The old man was very creepy looking guy with an equally creepy grin. He said that since he was an old man now he didn't need the organ any more. I don't know the man's real name but he claimed to be a mask sale's man, and he gave me a strange mask that he called " the fierce deity mask."

But any way, Ilia and the mayor kindly took her in. " Goddesses Link! What did you do her?" Ilia asked. "She was attacked by King Bublin," I replied. I then told Ilia everything I knew. "What's odd is that I thought I had made sure that he would not attack us again," I said as I finished explaining. Ilia then left to get some Ordon goat milk for Tilly. The milk has some healing properties, so when Tilly wakes up she will feel better. I personally like drinking the milk from the ranch. My thoughts shifted to Tilly, who was still unconscious. It became apparent that we needed to head out to Queen Zelda's castle and fast. The recent events showed that Tilly has almost no control over her powers and she needs someone to train how to use them correctly. She also needed to find something to protect herself with in the mean time. I grabbed some paper and begun to write to Zelda. She is sort of my friend. We write each other a lot even though we've only had seen each other three times. She has only seen my in my human form once. The other two times was when I was transformed into a wolf. The Light spirits often called me Blue-Eyed Beast for this reason. I wrote my letter like this:

Dear Zelda,

I know you are probably busy, but I would like to come visit you to discuss some very important matters with you in person. I would also like for you to meet a friend of mine. She's gifted in the magic arts, but she lacks control of her powers. Maybe you could teach her? Just please expect us to come see you in a couple of days after you read this letter.

Your friend, Link.

Luckily, the postman arrived right on time. I didn't eve have to go find him. The postman then gave me a letter to give to the mayor, which I gladly did. When I walked back inside I heard Tilly moaning in pain. She was still passed out, but it was likely that she would wake up soon. Hopefully, we wouldn't be attacked during the trip, but Hyrule still had beasts lurking around every corner. It would be good idea to at least ask Rusl to make Tilly a sword and a shield for her. Then again, I could be considered a dangerous beast myself. I tried to push that idea out of my head knowing that it wasn't a good idea since Tilly might see me change into a wolf but, I decide that would bring the curse magic with me anyways. I still have it with me, though Midna wanted to destroy it. "What if one of the kiddies gets a hold of it? Then you're screwed! " I remember her yelling at me. I somehow convinced her to let me keep it. As I chuckled at this thought, Tilly finally woke up. Then I smiled.

**A/N:**

**So what awaits them on their journey? You'll just have to wait and find out for yourselves! : D if you want to see the fierce deity mask in action in a future chapter, just ask! Unfortunately it won't be making an appearance anytime soon, but I'm thinking about maybe having Link or maybe even Tilly put it on! Actually, I think it would awesome to have an "Oni Tilly" running around for a chapter or two ^_^ . **


	11. Faron

(Tilly's POV)

I had been passed for a while. My nap has had been a very fitful one. My dreams kept flickering on and off and I even saw Midna, but it seems that couldn't say much due to said dreams constantly flickering on and off. When I finally woke up, Link smiled at me and said, "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Are you awake yet?" "I guess…" I said groggily. He began to chuckle, "Good. We'll need to get moving soon. We'll be delaying our trip until tomorrow so you can recover." "Oh," was my only answer. That was when Ilia brought in the milk for us. "Oh am I interrupting something here?" she asked us. "No. I only just woke up," I answered politely. "Oh. Well, have some milk. You'll feel better," she said as she gave the milk to Link and me. I took a drink and it tasted good. I looked at Link, who drinking his bottle of milk like it was going out style. I laughed, and then I realized that I no longer felt sore from fighting King Bulblin. In fact, this was the best I have felt all day.

I walked out of the house without another word. I found a place where no one could see me and warped to the south Faron woods. I figured that I could explore the Faron woods. Who knows? Maybe I'll find something totally awesome! It wasn't too long before I found Faron Spring. As I got closer, I heard voice calling to me saying, "Come to my spring young messenger." The voice most likely belonged to the Light Spirit Faron, so I complied with him and entered the spring. There, light began to materialize into Faron and he said, "You have an important task ahead, young Messenger. Please accept this…" a sword appeared floating towards me. I held out and it gently landed onto my hands. I then held out my sword up in the air in celebration (insert you've got an item music here). "It's the sword your predecessor used to aid the royal family. Use it well," said Faron. "Thanks. I will," I told him.

The sword was beautiful. It had a gold and silver plated handle and the hilt three gems on it. One was an emerald, another was a sapphire, and the third and last gem was a ruby. The blade of the sword had the words "never give up without a fight" engraved onto it. In other words, it was a very fancy sword. It was also surprisingly lightweight as well. I sheathed my sword into an equally fancy sheath, which conveniently came with the sword and was also plated in gold and silver. "Take care young messenger," Faron said as he faded away. I left after Faron faded away to explore more of the woods.

I found a cave and I started to explore it. I went inside and managed to kill a few keese, although I did it very clumsily with my new (and apparently pre-owned) sword. As exited the cave I thought heard something but I wasn't sure if it really was just my hylian ears being over sensitive. I decided it was probably just a forest animal. I knew I had to keep my eyes peeled for anything dangerous. I sat down on a fallen tree and cleaned the blood off of my sword. I have heard that it was the proper thing to do after you kill something with your sword. After I have finished cleaning my sword, I heard my cell phone ringing to the ringtone "never gonna give you up." I've just gotten a text message from one of my best friends. Her name is Olivia. The message read:

"Dude! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

I was quite surprised that I get cell phone reception in fricken Hyrule where modern technology was supposed to be non-existent. I replied telling her that I was grounded. Back home my excessive video game playing and my smart aleck attitude got me into a lot of trouble. It wouldn't be a surprise to Olivia if I were grounded. It was starting to get dark and I decided to leave before anything else weird happens. I DEFINITELY did NOT want to run into Mr. Green-Fat-And-Ugly guy (A.K.A King Bulblin) again, so being alone in the forest at night was not an option for me. "Link is sooo going to have a cow when I get back to Ordon." I thought as I warped back to Link's house. I could totally see it happening too. I figured that it wouldn't matter anyway since I was going to show off my ritzy sword to him. Faron said I had a predecessor. I wonder who it is. Meh. I'll find out sooner or later anyway.

**A/n**

**Lol at when Tilly's phone rang. A tribute to those who have been Rick 'Rolled on the Internet. Also gotta love the ritzy sword. Who is Tilly predecessor? You will NOT find out next chapter that's for sure! Instead we will be meeting Olivia. Unfortunately, I will be on a writing hiatus starting now until next Saturday because I'm volunteering for summer camp next week. Sorry!. See yalls laters though!**

**Peace!**


	12. Olivia

Back in the small town where our heroine lives, some is running down towards Tilly's house. It was Tilly's friend Olivia. Olivia is a tall girl with an athletic build with a crazy fashion sense, and is generally an energetic type. She has below shoulder length brown hair, which usually is put up in a ponytail. She is wearing her Giants baseball jersey, a mini skirt, and neon orange leggings to match her jersey. She is 5'11, which was much taller than her friend who is only 5'3. This also made her one of the tallest girls in their class.

As she approached Tilly's front yard, a portal thingy appeared on Tilly's lawn. Olivia stood there in awe. As she walked towards the portal, she unwittingly got sucked into the portal. She was then launched into a large room. It took her a while, but she finally got up on her feet. When she looked around, she saw that the room looked to like a throne room of some sort. A young lady was pacing up and and down the room. She was dressed in an elaborately designed dress and had a lot of expensive looking jewelry on. The lady seemed upset as she sighed. The woman's muscles looked like they were tenser than Tilly when she paranoid about getting good grades. She sat down on the throne and fixed the elaborate crown on her head. The woman then looked up and noticed Olivia, who was struggling to stand up on her own. ("_**Who are you?") **_Asked the woman in a strange language Olivia couldn't understand. Olivia slightly tilted her head in confusion. _**("You look hurt. Are you all right?") **_The woman asked hoping get an answer out of Olivia, who was still confused by the strange language the woman was speaking._** ("Do you understand what I'm saying?")**_ The woman asked realizing that Olivia didn't speak her language. "Um, I'm sorry could you please speak English?" Olivia asked hoping not to come off as being rude. "Oh I'm sorry! I do in fact speak English. A family friend taught me how to speak fluently in the language when I was seven," the woman replied in English.

"So… where am I?" Olivia asked cautiously. "You're in Hyrule," the woman answered. "Oh. Who are you?" Olivia asked. "I am Queen Zelda Nohanson of Hyrule," said Zelda. Hyrule… Olivia was certain that heard of it before somewhere. Since Olivia doesn't play videogames much like Tilly does, she knew nothing about the Legend of Zelda. Zelda saw her piece of the Triforce that was on her hand was glowing. "This is the Sage of courage. Let her stay here in the castle. She is an important part of Hyrule's future," A gentle voice said to her. This was the voice that guided her in the most desperate of times. Could there be trouble for the country she loved so much? Zelda was not so sure.

Zelda looked Olivia, studying her. "May I ask for your name Miss…?" "Olivia. My name is Olivia Holmes ma'am," Olivia answered politely. "Interesting. That name sounds different," Zelda said in wonder. "It's common where I'm from," Olivia said. " Where are you from?" Zelda asked curiously. "I'm from the United States," Olivia answered quickly. "Never heard of that place. Who is your king?" asked Zelda. "King? What king? My country is a republic!" she said smirking. A republic… the only country that Zelda was aware of that had been a republic was Hyrule's neighboring country, Termina, but it was unstable and it fell to a vicious dictator who declared himself king on the spot after it fell.

Just then, one of Zelda's closest advisors, Guardana came running in and said "Your Majesty, Master Link has sent you another letter!" He then handed her an envelope. "Hmm… it looks important. I'd better read it soon," said the Queen. " The cooks also wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready soon," said the advisor. Zelda turned to the jersey clad girl and said "Olivia, it's almost dinner time. I'll have Guardana show you to a spare room where you can change into something the nobles will approve of," Zelda said to Olivia, who nodded as the advisor who hesitantly took her to her new chambers. Gaurdana then muttered something about "Not appreciating being treated like a slave" and then Zelda dozed off.

**A/N:**

Sorry about not updating sooner. When I got home from camp my dog somehow acquired some neck problems so I had to help my parents out, and it was my mom's birthday week. Oh did I also mention that yesterday was the 4th of July? So there has been lots of shenanigans going around the house lately. Also my brother's buddy brought Portal 2 to our house and that game was freaking AWESOME! Gotta love Glad0s makes me wish I have that game now….


	13. The Assassin

Deep inside Arbiter's grounds, a tall dark stood waiting. A skinny, tall lady came running towards the figure. "Sorry I am late my Lord. I have found some intriguing info on the Hero," the lady said in a calm voice. "What might that be?" asked the figure in a deep masculine voice. "It seems that the Hero has found someone with a huge potential in power," the woman said darkly. She continued to say, "She and the Hero defeated King Bulblin fairly quickly." "What's more is that the first Sage arrived in Hyrule an hour ago," she said in an even darker tone. "I already knew about Link and the girl," the male spat out. "The girl… I clearly underestimated her… is she the one?" he asked. "Most definitely, Sire," the woman replied. "And the Sage?" the man questioned. "Female. Sage of Courage from what it looks like," the woman answered emotionlessly. "Nice to see that someone under my command is doing their job right," the male figure remarked to the woman. "I am only doing what my master bids me to do," the woman said while blankly staring at her pale white hands. A minute later, later she began to twist her long silvery hair out of boredom.

"Fetch me some tea. Make sure it's warm this time. Last time it tasted like shit because it was not hot enough," the male ordered. The silver haired woman rolled orange eyes, irritated that she was being treated like a servant and for having her tea making skills bashed by her "Master". "It's not like I was good at making tea anyway," she thought to her self. In her opinion, tea tasted terrible and neither did she like the drink called "coffee" that everyone seems to be drinking. She sighed as she made the fire. She put a pot full of water over the fire let it boil. She then added the necessary ingredients and let it boil some more. When the tea was ready she let it cool for a little bit and served it to her master. "Well done, Lana. Now get some rest for now," the said praising Lana.

Lana was all too obliged to sit down. As she sat down she asked the dark male, " What do you want me to do tomorrow my Liege?" "I want you to tail Link and the girl. I want you to capture the girl, and if you can, kill the Hero as well. Do everything capture the girl alive but I want the Hero dead," he said. Lana nodded after her master said this and he continued on to say, "I believe the girl would make a wonderful asset to our side if she were to be captured," he said. " Just be careful when you try to kill Link. I have tried to kill him myself and he still isn't dead. The Hero will kill you if he finds out who you're working with, " said the man. "So I need to kill Link and capture the girl. Is that all?" She asked as though the task at hand was almost too easy. "Yes! Yes! That's what I just said!" the man said annoyed by her question. "Good. Assassination, murder, and abductions are my specialties," Lana said darkly.

She wasn't exactly proud of it, but it was true. It was the only thing she knew how to do. You could say it was her occupation. A career, if you can call murdering innocent and the not so innocent people a career. Lana's stealth capabilities, and deadly accuracy with arrows were a deadly combination for any unlucky soul. She also uses poisons, her silver daggers, and if absolutely necessary, seduction to get the job done. Kidnapping wasn't as easy for as it was killing someone, since the person had to be actually _alive_ for it to work. She yawned loudly and then when she finished yawning she said to the male," As dark, depressing and foul smelling this place is, I nee to find a more appropriate place to snooze. See you later!" she walked out her master's chamber, dreading going all the way back the exit/ entrance to Arbiter's grounds. She hated the traps inside the place. They were quite annoying. It wasn't easy sneaking her way through without injuring herself or experiencing near death situations. Lana sighed to herself. She had a job to in the morning and she better be in one piece to do it.

**A/N:**

**Question of the day: what's your stance on the coffee vs. tea thing? My personal opinion is that I think have to agree with our assassin here. Both taste nasty. I would like to thank my good friend, P3MF for suggesting putting an assassin into the story. I think Lana is a great addition to our little story here. Also If you can guess the identity of the male figure you get a imaginary cookie and a honorable mention in the next chapter! We will be seeing our little assassin again in the next chapter, so stay tuned and stuff! **


	14. Journey to Castletown

(Tilly's POV)

Today is the day Link and I start our journey to Hyrule Castle. I'm still tired from yesterday's forest expedition. Link wasn't too happy that I explored the Faron woods by myself. He was slightly impressed when he saw my sword when I showed it to him. Nevertheless, he was still angry with me. It felt weird when he was lecturing me. Honestly who did he think he was? My father? Well, I got a new flash for him. I'm way too old to be his child. He is what? Eighteen or nineteen years old? I guess I'll have to ask him that later.

I walked zombie-like towards Link's front door. I wasn't very happy at the moment, since Link sent Talo to wake me up. Link got Talo to tackle me awake as part some sort. It was cruel prank at that one. I think he wanted revenge from my latest prank. Oh well that can' be helped now. What is important now, is that we get to Castletown safely. As I climbed down Link's ladder (of doom), I lost my footing and fell onto the hard ground. The universe just LOVES me today doesn't it? Link, who was riding on top of Epona, looked at me funny as if he were asking me "What the hell are you doing?" I got on Epona and we started our journey.

After talking the lantern oil guy, Link got the gate keys to unlock the gate to the rest of Hyrule. Hyrule field was gorgeous, especially with the wild flowers that apparently bloomed there so late in the year. The fields were never so pretty in the game. Before I even got to fully admire the sights, Link urged Epona to go faster, blurring almost everything in sight. Epona was very fast for a horse.

It was not until we arrived at Kakariko Gorge we stopped. Guess what? The freaking bridge was missing! I rolled my eyes thinking, "You got to be kidding!" Unfortunately, this was reality. I said to Link in an irritated voice, "Link, didn't want to do this, but I need your map." "Why?" he asked. "Because if you want me to warp you to Hyrule castle, you' re going to have to let me find a warp point!" "You can do that?" he asked incredulously. "Well yeah, but I have only just learned how so it may be dangerous," I warned.

Just then, an arrow whizzed past Link's head, only barely missing its intended target. Both us pulled out our swords ready to face any threat that may or may try to kill us. The Ordon sword was in Link's hand and I had the sword that I had my hand, which I dubbed the Gilded Sword. I frowned at it, knowing fully well that I didn't know how to wield it properly. Another arrow whizzed past Link. He took out his shield to protect himself from any more oncoming arrows. The out of nowhere it seemed, some lady jumped out and ambushed me from behind. She placed her arm in front of my chest and in her hand on the opposite arm held a dagger. The dagger's edge was facing my throat. She said threateningly to Link, "If you attack me, I'll cut out her throat!" I needed to free myself. I couldn't move my arms much due to the woman's tight grip on me. That meant the sword in my hand was useless. That's when my brilliant brain hatched an idea. I spat on the woman's hand and she let goof me in disgust. I guess she had never had somebody do that to her, but I didn't care. I punched her in the boob. Why? I did it because I wanted to. That's why. Anyway, she winced after I Falcon punched her in the boob, and I yelled, "Bring it on!" "No! You!" she screamed back. "This is getting me nowhere is it?" I thought to myself. "Hey! What's that over there?" I asked as I pretended to look over her shoulder. Amazingly she fell for my trap, which as everyone should know, is like the oldest trick in the book. I closed in on her and I gave her my semi-famous Vulcan neck pinch. That is one benefit you can get if you hang out with nerds: they might teach you this kind of stuff. She instantly blacked out from my awesomeness. I screamed out to Link, "Link! Let's get the hell outta here!"

I then focused all of my energy and warped us away from that horrible woman and we landed just outside of Castletown. Yes! We made it out alive! "Who was that?" I wondered out loud. "I don't know. I've never saw that lady before," Link said. I sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke. "Is it just me or are you smelling smoke too?" I asked Link. "I smell it too" he replied worriedly. We walked into town and things couldn't be worse. Terror surged through the whole town. I turned to see the castle. That was when I realized why people were panicking, and it was not a pretty sight.

**A/N:**

**AW…. Nobody even bothered to answer m honorable mention question. Oh well, I guess the imaginary cookies will just have to go to** **waste. Question of the day: what do you think is happening to the castle? Also, what do you think about today's action filled chapter? I would love some more feedback from my lovely readers! See you later mortals!**


	15. Castle Siege

Right before our very eyes, we saw Hyrule castle. It had been set aflame. That could only mean one thing: Hyrule was under siege. Link headed straight for the castle. Annoyed that I was still staring at the castle he called out, "Hey are you going to stand there or are you coming?" "Oh. Sorry. Yeah I'm coming. Do you have an extra shield I can use?" I asked, realizing that I needed something to defend my self with. "I only have a wooden one," he replied. "That's ok. I just need soothing to protect myself with!" I shouted. He tossed his wooden shield to me. I doubted that it last, with the castle being on fire and all.

After dodging the flames outside of the castle, we entered the castle. The inside of the castle was a literal hellfire. We literally hopped from the frying pan and into the fire. The grand paintings of the royal family were rapidly burning; the grandiose chandeliers were beginning to melt, and the intricately woven rugs were catching on fire.

As we made our way through one of the many rooms, we came across some lizardfolses that we had to fight. Good thing Link could kill these things before anyone could say "Triforce", because my inexperience with a sword was a constant downer. I did kill a few on my own, but only because I got lucky. At least I think so any ways.

The farther we got into the castle, the more monsters and burning furniture there were. We eventually came to a room that was most likely a kitchen. I found a few non-burning boxes of what looked to be like baking soda on a non-burning countertop. I took the boxes and used it to minimize the flames. I stuffed the rest of the small boxes into my bag for later knowing that it would come in handy for when there was more fire in the way. We then hastily exited the kitchen, which was twice as large as my kitchen at my home.

It felt like forever, but Link finally said, "We're almost there. There are only a few more rooms to go through before we get to the throne room!" "Ok!" I shouted over the sound of crackling fire. The last room we had to go through before we got to the throne room had about three Darknuts or Iron Knuckles or whatever you want to call them. If you ask me, they are practically the same thing. They both wear tons of armor. I knew I couldn't fight on one my own, so I decided to sprinkle some more baking soda around the place while avoiding getting burnt or getting hit by those Darknuts. I know that sounds lame, but it reduced the chances of us getting burnt by fire while trying to fight these thing.

After much of the flames went, down I tried my hand at helping Link kill the last Darknut. I couldn't do much damage with my sword though due to my inexperience. Link was kind enough to direct me on how to fight it while he himself was fighting it as well. Now that is freaking impressive! With all the armored freaks defeated, we moved on to the throne room.

When we got inside, we saw Queen Zelda lying on the floor. Her body was bruised, her left eye was bruised, and her dress was singed. She was knocked out cold. I checked for her pulse. She was barely alive.

Suddenly, a dragon crashed into the throne room. It wasn't just any dragon however; it was a dragon that was supposed to be dead a century ago. It was Volvagia! Shit! This was going to be a problem, especially since we didn't have the Megaton Hammer on us. As I was thinking of ways to save her, Volvagia was attacking Link by breathing fire at him while doing an eighties hair flip. When I played Ocarina of Time, I have always noticed that Volvagia would always do an eighties rocker hair flip while I smashed it with the Megaton hammer like you smash a mole in a whack-a-mole game. It usually made me laugh, but with the Queen in danger, it terrified me. "Link! Look at its head! It looks weak to blunt force! If you apply enough force its head enough times it should be dead after wards! I'm going to warp the queen to safety! Use the floor portal when you're ready to get the heck out of here!" I yelled out over Volvagia's ear splitting screams. I quickly conjured a floor portal for Link to use as an exit. The Shadow Pendant hummed and glowed brightly. I allowed its energy flow through every vein in my body. I held on to Zelda as I began to teleport to Kakariko village. My mind was hell bent on getting the hell out of there. I hoped Link's floor portal to the village worked properly. When we arrived at Eldin spring, the faries there healed most of Zelda's wounds and revived her, but her mind was still fogged up. She could sort of walk, with my support. I went to the nearest house, which I knew to be the shaman's house, and knocked on the door as hard as fast as I could. I screamed, "Help us!" my strength was wavering and I could barely support Zelda any longer.

**A/N:**

**Ah yes who here remembers Volvagia? I do! Too bad things didn't go as planned for our duo! You know? With the castle being on fire and Zelda beaten up and stuff? Poor Link is left to deal with Volvagia all by himself… but the good news is that we get to see Link** **pwn Volvagia! Woot woot!** **Lol! See yalls laters! **


	16. Kentucky Fried Hylian

(Link's POV)

I sighed as Tilly left me. "It's all ok I suppose, since she isn't much of a sword fighter. Besides I'm used to it since I did most of the fighting during my last adventure," I thought to myself. I was dodging the attacks of a dragon that randomly crashed into the throne room for what seemed like an eternity. I deftly landed blow after blow on it, but my attacks didn't leave scratch. I then dodged a breath of fire from the dragon. I almost lost my footing as I did so, almost tripping on a corpse.

There was a large hammer right next the body, who must've had been the hammer's original owner. I grabbed the hammer and muttered, "Mind if I borrow this?" I then used the hammer to bash the dragon's head in. It howled in pain. "So this is what Tilly meant!" I thought triumphantly. It flew upwards towards the ceiling, trying to make it harder for me to get to its weak spot.

Like the dragon, I also had tricks up my sleeve. I pulled out one of my clawshots and aimed for the serpent like dragon's tail. I then fired it at the dragon. The clawshot clung onto the dragon's tail and it pulled me up. I climbed onto the dragon's back, and made my way through to its neck. The dragon's scales were surprisingly sharp; cutting what little bare skin I had, since I wore lots of protective gear on my body. When I got close enough to it' I pulled out my hammer to smash the head. Of course, it wasn't easy, as the snake like dragon was trying to shake me off. I was barely able to land a blow with enough force to make the dragon howl in pain. I then took my sword out and stabbed one of the dragon's eyeballs. It then shook me off it's back, howling a Goddess awful scream of pain.

I landed on my shoulder and dislocated it. I began to feel wave of pain through out my arm and shoulder. With my good arm, I took out a bottle of fairy's tears and drank every last tear. The tears freed me of pain and mended my shoulder for the most part. With the extra strength the tears had given me, I blocked another breath of fire with my shield. The dragon stopped breathing fire after realizing that it wasn't doing any good, since I was still alive. The dragon then proceeded to do a hair flip and began to come at me. I dodged and countered with a whack to its face and a slice to its belly. The serpent dragon howled so loudly in pain, that I was sure that the goddesses themselves would be able to hear that bloody screech. It was so loud, I was sure that all of Hyrule could hear it. The dragon then attempted to ram into me, but I was ready and I used the same technique as before: smash the head and slice the stomach.

While the dragon was howling in pain again, I took out my Gale boomerang and used it exterminate the fire that was raging in the room, so could move around the room more freely. After most of the fire was put out, I pulled out my hammer, ready to strike at the dragon. As I prepared myself, I couldn't help but noticed the acrid scent of burning bodies. "How many people perished in the fire?" I wondered to myself, as I landed another blow to the snake like dragon's head.

I then took out my sword and stabbed its stomach and the dragon fell to the ground. A lot of blood came out of the wound, but it wasn't enough to kill the dragon. I took out the hammer and used it to bash the dragon's head for the last and final time. I then took my sword and landed the ending blow to end the dragon's life.

I sighed as relief washed over me. I looked at the dead body. Not many people could kill dragons. Then again, not many people could transform into wolves or walk amongst the Twili without turning into a spirit.

My stomach started to growl fiercely. Since there was nothing to eat, I took out my sword and cut out a piece of dragon and cooked it over nearby flame. Actually, it wasn't bad. In fact, it tasted like the goat meat that I eat at home. For sure it definitely tasted better than the stuff you can find in Hyrule field. I cut out some more meat for later. I wondered if Tilly would like to try some of this. "I think I'll surprise her with this. The look her face would be priceless!" I thought as laughed inwardly at myself because I was sure she would freak out when she finds out.

When I finished eating my meal, I decided that it was time to leave this place. I stepped into Tilly's portal and left this hellish place (no offense to Zelda). It then instantly warped me to Kakariko Village.

**A/N:**

**Ever wonder how it really felt to fight a dragon in a burning castle? I'm pretty sure that this is what it feels like. Ha! Beat that Nintendo! I made a more epic Volvagia battle than you did! My only problem was finding ways to describe Volvagia without becoming redundant and without actually saying his name, since Twillight Princess Link doesn't know who Volvagia is. The next chapter will be a sort of a treat, as we'll be reading things through Zelda's eyes for the first time! As for the reason why I haven't updated in a while… well, let's just say my old enemy that goes by the name of Procrastination came by to vist and… yeah, you get the idea. **


	17. Just Call Me Zelda

(Zelda's POV)

I had been passed out for an hour or two. When I woke up, I heard the voice of a girl who exclaimed, "She's awake!" I vaguely remembered her voice to the person who saved me. I couldn't remember what exactly happened. What I could remember was a bit fuzzy in my mind. I could remember somehow walking with somebody propping me up while trying to give me some encouraging words. Her voice trembled a lot as was most likely almost as weak as I was. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I think so," I said. "You took quite a beating when I found you," she said worriedly. "Thank you for saving me," I said groggily. " You're welcome Your Highness. It was nothing really, though," she said politely. "Please… just call me Zelda," I said. "Oh! I'm sorry about that!" she said, surprised that I preferred to be called by name and not by my title. "It's ok. May I have your name?" I asked. "My name is Tilly," she said in a friendly manner. The girl called Tilly nodded.

"Hey Zelda?" "Yes?" I asked. "Um… when you are feeling better, can I ask you something?" Tilly asked shyly. "You can ask me right now if you would like to," I said, curious about what she wanted to ask me. Her face lit up brightly as she asked, "Really?" I nodded. "Well…." That was when she told me her story. She told me how she was from another world, how much more advanced her world was, and how she fell into a "portal" that took her to Hyrule. This matched the description of another girl named Olivia, who I had met two days ago.

"There is another who fell into Hyrule it seems…" I said. "Who?" Tilly asked as her ears perked up. " A girl named Olivia," I replied. Her face lit up almost immediately. "Olivia is here?" "You know her?" I asked curiously. "She is my best friend!" she said excitedly. "Is she ok?" she asked hopefully. I hesitated at first but I then told her, "She disappeared shortly before the attack on the castle." Disappointed, She said, "Oh." She then asked me "Do you know anyway I go back home? I'm sure that by being I'm disturbing the world's balance or something like that." "I'm afraid I don't know anything that can help you with that. However, I don't think you're disturbing the world's balance. Rather, I think you are destined to help it. I think the Goddesses have sent you here," I said thoughtfully. "Oh," was all Tilly could say as she frowned. Her eyes then darted to a window that had a stunning view of Eldin Spring. "I wonder if Link's ok," she mumbled.

Just then, as if on queue, Link appeared near the spring. I wanted to get up and go outside, but my legs were still shaky. Normally when I'm in a bad condition, the castle staff members would force me to stay in bed. Tilly was different. She could see that I wanted to see Link. Instead of telling me to stay in bed, she offered me her shoulder for support. It was an offer I gratefully accepted. She smiled as she helped me outside of the house. When we were close enough to him, I ran up to him as best as I could and hugged him. Link hugged me back with a firm, yet gentle hug.

"I can see that you're getting better Your Highness," said Link, relieved that I was still alive. "How many times must I tell you to call me Zelda?" I asked annoyed that he still calls me by my title. "At least once more, my Queen," he said pleasantly. Everyone smiled at this.

"**Welcome my children**," said a voice that I recognized to be Eldin's. "**It's time for each of you to fulfill the tasks given to you by the Goddesses themselves,**" Eldin said. He then turned his head towards me and said, "**You're injured. Let me heal you**." Light surrounded me, returning all of my strength and energy. "Thank you," I whispered. "I know that you are wondering what your task is. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to tell you exactly what that is. I'm sorry to say that is something you'll have to find out for yourself, Queen of Destiny," The owl-like spirit said gravely. I nodded, somehow able to understand why the Goddesses didn't want me to know about my special task. "**Lady of Light, Gannon's seal has broken again, and he will try to kill you and the light in this world. You need to visit the Hidden Village. There you'll meet someone important. That I all I can tell you…**"

**A/N:**

**Oh snap! A Cliffhanger and a visit from a freaking Light spirit? Totally unfair! I will forever hate writing dialog for those guys. They never call you by your actual name. On the bright side, Zelda is not dead and Link returns from a deadly battle with everyone's favorite dragon boss. Guess the inspiration behind Link and Zelda's dialog and you an honorable mention, as always. Hint: it's from a movie with Johnny Depp in it! Admit It! Almost every movie he has been in rocks more than an ice cream sandwich! Oh and I'll be fixing some typos from the other chapters so may or may not update soon. **


	18. Eldin

(Tilly's POV)

The owl shaped spirit's head turned his head towards me. "**Great Twili Messenger, I'm sure that you're aware that both you and the Hero Chosen By the Goddesses know that the both of you must kill Gannondorf for good. However, you'll need to awaken the power of three sages to help you. They will come from the world where magic sleeps**," Said the light spirit. "Wait. So, you mean they come from the place I'm from?" I asked surprised. "**You are correct in your assumption, Young Messenger**," Eldin said. "How will finding these sages help me kill Gannonfreak and get back home?" I demanded. "**You were sent here by the Goddesses to break Hyrule free from the Dark King. If you truly want to return home, then you must kill Gannondorf. The sages have the power to give you the tools you'll need to defeat him and give you greater control over your powers**." "How so?" I demanded again. "**As of now, you have little control over the Shadow Pendant. With some training, you can gain better control it, but without the blessings of the ones descended from the goddesses, you'll never be able to use the full potential of the Shadow Pendant**," said Eldin. "Oh," I said, while forming an "O" shape with my mouth.

Eldin then addressed Link and said, "**Hero Chosen by the Goddesses, you have an important role in defeating Gannondorf. You are the only one who can wield the Master Sword properly**." "Properly?" I wondered out loud. "**Your soul is pure enough to wield it but, you'll never be able properly use it because only Link can fully utilize the Sword of Evil's Bane**," the owl-like spirit replied. "If I'm the only one who is able use the Master Sword correctly, then how do you expect Tilly to kill Gannondorf? She isn't a skilled fighter, and she's clumsy with her sword," Link pointed out. "**You under estimated the young Heroine's potential. To unlock her potential, you must take her in as your apprentice in swordsmanship**," said the owl spirit. Link mumbled a little. My sensitive hylian ears could only pick up a few words. It sort of sounded like Link wasn't too thrilled about having to teach me. I didn't blame him. If I had to teach someone who waves a sword around like a maniac like I do, then I probably wouldn't want to teach that person either. "**Do not fret Hero, she will learn. The Goddesses will permit you to teach her the hidden skills you've learned**," Eldin said sensing Link's discomfort.

"How am I supposed to kill Gannondouche?" I asked the light spirit. "**That is something that you'll have to find out for yourself**," Eldin said coolly. Damn! Why do the Goddesses and everything in this world have to be so cryptic? Why can't the Light Spirits be more straightforward? Better yet, why can't they just call me by my name? It sounds much better than calling me "Great Messenger" or whatever the hell they prefer to call me anyways! Then, Eldin interrupted my angry thoughts and said, "**Before you leave each of you shall receive some gifts**." Ok! Forget the crypticness of divine beings! These guys rock! Eldin turned to Zelda and said, "**Here is a cloak that will protect you from the Dark Lord's magic. As long you wear it, Gannodorf's powers cannot harm you.**" "Thank you," said Zelda, as she curtsied and held her new gift. He then turned to Link and said, "**Hero, I bestow to you a gift that has been cherished by the Ancient Hero a long time ago. It has mysterious powers. Use it well.**" A small blue object landed gently into Link's hands. It had a Triforce insignia on what look like the object's mouthpiece, and had holes that were slightly smaller than his fingers. It was *gasp* the Ocarina of Time! I couldn't even believe my own eyes!

"**I have two gifts for you Heroine Sent by the Godesses**." "T-t-two gifts?" I stammered. "**Yes, and I do hope they will both help you on your journey. The first gift has a more practical use. Hold out your bag**," Eldin said as I did exactly as I was told. A light then enveloped my bag, surprising me a little. "**I've converted your bag to be able to carry the stuff you may find. I turned into a Bag of Holding. It will allow you to carry anything and everything in it. It will also negate the weight of heavy objects for easier lifting.**" Neat! "**I'll also give you a set of Mage robes. They will help you direct the flow your magical energy to make casting spells easier for you. Curiously enough, they can also change form to suit the wearer's taste or needs. However, its transformation abilities are slightly limited, so anything that will completely transform the user or turn the user invisible is out of the question**." I nodded and said, "Thanks!" I then received my second gift, which sort of looked like the robes from Harry Potter, except there wasn't a patch declaring what Hogwarts House I was in, it was grey, and had a hood attached to it. The robes were well worn looking considering all of the small holes that were all over it. I sighed admiring my gift and smiled for the first time since the burning castle fiasco.

**A/N:**

**Nice way to end the chapter right? I mean Link gets the Ocarina of Time, Zelda gets a Gannondorf-proof cloak and Tilly gets a set of shape shifting mage robes! Also, for the next chapter we will be seeing Tilly getting trained to fight with a sword. Unfortunately for Link, Tilly is terrible with a sword and a slow learner to boot. I've always thought it was ridiculous when an OC somehow automatically knows how to use a sword or learns super fast, and learns in less than a day. No one learns how to wield sword that fast. Oh and folks, im sorry to say that this is my last week of summer break, so I won't be updating as much. You have been warned!**


	19. Sword Lessons

(Link's POV)

I have to train my newest friend how to use a sword properly. I have seen how she swings a sword and it shows that she is a novice. The way she holds her sword is ridiculous and her stance is off. Her reflexes are lacking as well as muscle strength. When we fought the Darknuts back the castle, it was obvious that she lacked experience. She did improve when I was trying to instruct her, but not by much since I was fighting said enemy. I sighed to myself, knowing that just teaching her the basics would take months. That is time that we do not have. I looked up at Renado's house knowing that Tilly was going to come out of the shaman's house soon.

"Hey Link!" she yelled as she ran out of the hut.

She was wearing those old robes again.

"I'm ready for my first training session!"

She was rather enthusiastic about this. She took her sword out of her scabbard and her robes shifted into a full set of armor (without the helm) that fit her small frame. The first few hours of the day were spent solely on teaching her the proper stance.

"So I need to shift my weight like this?" Tilly asked hopeful that she got it right this time.

I nodded with approval. She grinned with satisfaction. I think she is a type of person who enjoys learning a new skill. It was also possible that she liked the satisfaction of knowing that she had done something right. Either way it made things a little easier on me.

"Ok, I want you to hold your sword like this," I said to her as I demonstrated the correct way to hold a sword.

"Like this?" she asked.

"No, like this," I said while showing her again how to correctly hold a sword. After a while, I was starting to lose my patience. I walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm and placed her hands into the right position.

"Oh! I get it now!" she exclaimed.

Slowly, but surely, she was taking her first steps into actual combat lessons. Without a doubt, she was the slowest leaner I have ever seen. I began to show her how to do one of the most basic sword techniques: the horizontal slice. Guess what? It took her forever to get the gist of it. It doesn't help much when her attention span is about the size of a Deku nut, and to top it all off, she was the chattiest female I've ever met. Even Beth, who loves to gossip about the latest rumors around town, wasn't as chatty as the girl who randomly dropped from the sky. If talking were a sport, she would win anytime, every time, and everywhere. She says she is sixteen, but she sometimes acts like Talo, who bounces off the trees. Nevertheless, she was making good progress.

After countless hours of training, I stopped and looked up at the sky. It was a shade of twilight.

"Ah… ever since I was little I have always felt more at peace at this time of day. Don't you feel the same way?" Tilly asked, finally breaking the silence. You could hear that necklace thingy-ma-jig humming in agreement.

The thing is, I don't see a sunset in the sky at this time of the day. No, I could see another world. I could see in my mind Midna and her people in the sky.

"I used to feel that way," I said finally.

"I've never understood why I've always felt this peaceful," said Tilly, while she was deep in thought.

I have never seen someone so transfixed at the sky in my entire life before. Just then, Renado came out of his hut and announced that dinner was ready. I specifically asked him to cook the dragon meat for tonight. Things were going get interesting. Quite interesting.

**A/N:**

**Hey does anyone like my new format of writng things? Or am I over doing it? Poor Link… I feel sort of sorry for him… you know with Tilly talking his ears off and all? Well at least next time, I get write about what happened to Zelda before and during the attack on the castle, AND Tilly's eventual cultural reaction to eating Volvagia. Sadly, this is the last time I'll be updating frequently until my next vacation. I might find a way to squeeze some extra time into my already busy (and expensive) last year at high school, but until then, we are both screwed. Me for not being able entertain the few people who actually reading this and not being able to evolve as an author, and you for not getting to see what kind of plans I have for this story. Until I can write again, Au revoir! **


	20. Dinnertime Flashbacks

"So… Zelda… what happened to you back at the castle?" Link asked me.

We were all eating dinner at the moment. It was some kind of stew that link helped to cook.

After finishing eating the bite of soup in my mouth, I whispered, "It's not a pretty story…"

* * *

><p>It was yet another boring day in which I had to listen to some whiny Councilmen complain about stuff that is unimportant. I don't quit understand why my own father gave these men such powerful positions, since the majority of them are clearly unfit to advise the royal family. I was trying to steer the conversation from raising taxes (those greedy bastards think they actually need more money for themselves), to the more important issue of finishing the rebuilding of Hyrule and the castle. I am normally a very convincing person but they had their heads so far up their butts that they weren't really listening to me. Just then, a soldier came charging into our meeting. He was short of breath and had an urgent look on his face.<p>

"Your Highness! An army is infiltrating the castle! What are your orders?"

I clenched my teeth in anger; "I want all available troops in the castle NOW!"

The soldier then ran away to hopefully tell the others my direct orders.

I stood up and said, "Gentlemen, we are under attack. Grab any weapons that you may have on you and prepare to defend yourselves! Those of you who do not have any means of defending yourselves, follow me!"

As it turns out, only my two most trusted advisors, Gardana and Lysander had swords on them. I sighed as I led the rest of my group to a secret stash of weapons I had hidden behind a large bookcase. I flipped a concealed switch that made the bookcase reveal a large room stocked with weapons, shields, armor, and anything that is needed to prepare for an imminent attack. Before my father died, that room was almost completely empty, but since the ordeal I went through two years ago, I had it stocked with weapons as a means of defense. I picked up the royal family's sword as I watched as a young man by the name of Malcolm pick up the Megaton Hammer. Before we could fully arm ourselves, an army of Bublins on top of Dodongos making their way through our meeting room.

Those without weapons and armor on them were instantly killed by the Dodongos' flame breath or by the Bulblins' piercing arrows.

"Take out those Dodongos!" I ordered, as I killed several of the said enemies along side Lysander, Gardana, and Malcolm.

One by one, our numbers dwindled until only Lysander, Gardana, Malcolm, and myself were alive. Many of their numbers were gone but there was still too many of them for us to handle. Eventually, we were surrounded and though I focused all of my strength and energy on defending my group, I ended up watching Gardana get stabbed straight through the heart. Moments later, Lysander and Malcom got burned to a crisp, screaming, as they died an agonizing death. Everyone was dead. I somehow managed to survive and kill a few more Bulblins, but one snuck up on me and raised it's mace and hit me right in the head and…

* * *

><p>"Hey! This is great stew Link! What kind of meat is in this?" Tilly asked, interrupting my story. "Well…" said Link.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! This is great stew Link! What kind of meat is in this?" Tilly asked, interrupting my story.<p>

"Well…" Link said while scratching his head.

"Come on just tell me!"

"…It's dragon!" he exclaimed with a mischievous grin.

What? This could mean only one thing… we were all eating the cooked remains of Volvagia! This had to be the cruelest prank that has ever been pulled on me. The sad part is I'm almost always the one with the cruel pranks. The tables have turned. And I definitely don't like it.

"Surely you jest?" the Queen asked in disbelief.

Link shook his head and said, "Nope."

That was when I vomited.

**A/N:**

**Ahhhh… it's good to be back. Too bad I only have three weeks to type and post chapters. If you're one of my subs, I congratulate you for actually having the patience to even wait for me to post chapters. Also if you hadn't already noticed, I got rid of the (insert person's POV) thing because I sort of find it pointless to do so since a good writer shoud use good details from within the story to let the audience figure out the Point of Veiw. I think Zel may have come off as a bit bossy, but I'm doing what I can to keep every character balanced in their own ways. Just tell me what you think!**


End file.
